


Wet Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Incubus Kurapika, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Trans Character, Trans Kurapika, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, both are above 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chrollo has a crush on the local librarian Kurapika to the point he gets a wet dream, but is it?Alt: Kurapika deciding it's time to make Chrollo's fantasies come true because 1. he hasn't fed in months. 2. Chrollo is mind vocal about his desires on him. 3. Chrollo is cute.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Uses terms such as 'Pussy' and 'cunt' to describe Kurapika's genitalia.

Chrollo wakes up one night to something heavy in his lap. He feels around in the darkness to feel the handles of someone's hips. He freezes, not knowing what to do as a pair of hands land on him. Slowly but surely he removes one hand and opens his night light. The moment his eyes adjusted, he came to see Kurapika, his crush from the library, straddling his lap, looking as beautiful as ever, at 3 am in the morning. Kurapika chuckles, leaning down as he says "Good morning Chrollo."

"Wah—" Chrollo, fully awake, takes the situation. "Why are you—" "Why am I here?" Kurapika finishes for him. Chrollo groans as he feels the boy lean down to his chest. Embarrassed that the boy would feel the hammering of his heart beat. Chrollo tries to ignore the fact he feels his insides stirring. "You see..." Kurapika's hands start to cup his face. "I'm hungry. Really hungry." He sits up again, grinding on Chrollo's lap.

"What is it?" Chrollo asks, trying to keep himself from getting too aroused by this display.

Kurapika continues "I want... I need food."“Food?” Chrollo mutters suddenly. Feeling a strong pressure surround his body, enabling him to move. “This kind.” Kurapika says as he cups trousers. Chrollo moans at the touch. "I want..." He unbuttons the trousers, pushing them down as he licks his lips. "I want..."

It was strange seeing Kurapika like this. The Kurapika he knew was the adorable, cranky librarian that had a thing for black coffee and helping students without being prompted to. The Kurapika he's seeing now however, was a vixen. Brown eyes peered at him hungrily as thick lips pursed. A light sheen of sweat clung to the boy's skin, making it glisten enticingly.  
Chrollo hisses as he feels his cock being exposed. Kurapika on the other hand seems pleased. "Good," He smiles.

Kurapika stands, lowering his pants to his knees, before standing up again and kicking them off. Chrollo's eyes wondered at the wet folds of Kurapika’s pussy. It was glistening and pinkish. The smell of it wafted towards him, like soft strawberries topped with cream. His mouth waters slightly as he gets a closer look. His mind beckoning him to taste it.

"Not yet." Kurapika says as if hearing his thoughts. The boy once again kneeled down, mouthing his cock teasingly. Chrollo swears he feels himself ascending. If this were a dream, then don't wake him up. He's going to heaven and all its glory. Kurapika gives a quick lick up and down his shaft, making him moan in delight as he licks his lips.

The visual of Kurapika licking the tip as well as thumbing the sensitive veins of his cock slowly proved too powerful as he felt the edge of climax. Kurapika licks around the head before sucking him in. "Fuuuuck…I…" he quietly hisses. He had fantasized so many times about this moment. He never thought it would actually happen.He'd had thoughts of Kurapika blowing him or them fucking in some discreet cornering of the school library. His eyes roll to the back of his head. The pleasure he was feeling was indescribable.

What they were doing right now, he didn't mind in the slightest. The boy was talented and beautiful. Kurapika hummed as he bobbed his head up and down on his cock.  
Chrollo itched to touch Kurapika, to feel his soft skin under his hands, but the strange pressure persisted on keeping him down. The pleasure was too overwhelming to fight.  
"Kurapika…fuck…" he hisses through his teeth. He could feel his orgasm nearing.  
Kurapika continued to hum as he pleased him.

Just as he was about to cum, Kurapika lets go of his dick making Chrollo whine much to his embarrassment. "Not yet." Kurapika repeats, teasingly trailing a finger up the man's edged dick. The boy sits up and crawls up to Chrollo. The man gulps as Kurapika starts to straddle his face this time. Kurapika's wet pussy looked appetizing to eat. "What are you waiting for?" The boy says as he grips at Chrollo's hair. "Suckle my pussy."

Kurapika grinds his pussy against his mouth making him breath deep. Chrollo licks and sucks on the boy's slit, flicking his tongue against the sensitive flesh inside. It tasted sweet just as he imagined, A nectar of creamed strawberries.. He wanted to eat more of it, nuzzle his nose inside it and breathe in the scent. He felt hands rub circles on his scalp. "M-more." He heard the boy moan. It sounded like whisper, but he was certain he heard it. Seemed like he wasn't the only one who enjoyed this.

The pressure in his body suddenly loosens. Chrollo quickly brings out his hands to hold Kurapika's waist, bringing him closer to his mouth as he starts to sink his tongue deeper. His nose rubbing at his clit. It didn't take long before he felt the spasms taking over his body. Kurapika pumped his hips in time with Chrollo's mouth making him moan loudly and furiously.

He tasted so good. Chrollo wanted more of him. Kurapika cums at Chrollo sucking on his clit. After half a minute, the spasms slowly stop. The boy pants above him. He looks at Chrollo with pleased eyes and he swears Kurapika’s skin looks glowing. “You’re a good boy aren’t you, Chrollo.” He says caressing his face. Suddenly, he removes himself from Chrollo’s face. He watches as the boy returns to his prior place. His pussy rubbing against his still aching dick, leaking pre-come. “And good boys get rewards.” Kurapika sheds his top, revealing his soft titties.

Chrollo groans as Kurapika's drooling pussy grinds down at his dick. He wanted this so bad, but he had to know, "what's the catch?"Kurapika's eyes narrow as hums, thinking. “Nothing in particular, just give me your permission.”   
"Permission to what?"  
The boy smiles. "Whatever I want."  
Chrollo thinks for a moment of how absurd that is. He doesn't think he can ever refuse him. "Sure." Chrollo says, just as Kurapika was about to sink into his dick he adds "If you let me touch you."

Kurapika looks down with a raised eye-brow. "That's all?". Chrollo bites his lip nervously as he nods, "Yes."Kurapika nods to himself muttering, "I suppose you deserve it." The pressure on his body ceases completely. Kurapika yelps as he feels Chrollo handle him directly atop his dick, the tip already entering him. Chrollo wanted to go slow and steady but Kurapika wasn't having it, dropping himself directly on his dick. They both moan at the feeling, finally feeling some semblance of satisfaction. Kurapika arches a bit as he feels the dick settle inside his walls.

As they get used to the feeling, Chrollo notices something. Kurapika's eyes started to glow scarlet red. Small pretty horns start to appear in his head as a thin tail swishes about. “Beautiful...” Chrollo mutters, looking at Kurapika with enchanted eyes. Kurapika looked at him with surprise before his eyes softened. Slowly, he brought his hands to cup Chrollo's face. Kissing him as he slowly bounces on Chrollo's dick. Muffling his moans on the man's lips. Chrollo begins to thrust up into him. Their lips break apart for air as Chrollo whispers into his ears.

"You taste so sweet _angel_." Kurapika gasps as he feels himself being pushed to the bed. Whining as the dick slips out. "I'll take care of you, don't worry." Chrollo says, rubbing the dick between Pika's pussy. The incubus moans as Chrollo thrusts inside him in one motion.   
"I can feel you inside me...so big...so good...so nice." Kurapika says, wrapping his legs around Chrollo's back. Chrollo pounds into him hard, seemingly enjoying the feeling of his dick inside. "Yes...fuck me harder!" Pika howls, gasping as he speeds up his motions. "Anything for you angel..." Chrollo smiles, giving him his dick.

The boy bucks down on it eagerly, making fucked noises as he closes his eyes in order to enjoy the pleasure more. Chrollo, enjoying the way Kurapika’s tits bounce, moves his hands to his tits, beginning to twist and pull on his sensitive nipples. "Aagh! More! Harder!" the boy mewls, closing his eyes and digging his nails into Chrollo's bareback.

"I-I can feel your dick fu-fucking ins-side me." Kurapika babbles, his tail curling at his thighs as he lifts his legs up to wrap around Chrollo's waist, pulling him in deeper.  
The words encouraging and cute, yet hot as fuck. "You're so tight...so good...so delicious." Chrollo slowly closes his eyes, hissing as Kurapika tightens around his dick. "I...I'm going to..."Pressing his lips against Kurapika's, he begins to hum, thrusting in and out of the boy.  
"Do you want it inside?" Chrollo whispers to Kurapika as he feels himself getting ready to release, and so does he.  
Kurapika's eyes widened, nodding slowly.  
"Then hold on to me... _baby_."

Chrollo's words sent Kurapika to a high. He clenches the cock inside him as he cums. Kurapika continues to babble deliriously as Chrollo hammers at his insides, prolonging his climax to overstimulation. His dick pulsates as it unleashes it's potent seed. Groaning as he empties his cum inside, grunting as he feels the pulsations of Kurapika's body.

Kurapika relaxes on the bed as he feels his walls clenching at Chrollo's dick. His tail wagging slowly as he feels himself being filled with the man's hot cum. He relishes in the feeling of cum coating his insides. His womb filled. He whines, licking Chrollo's ear.

He admires the way Kurapika continues to writhe underneath him. Chrollo’s hands delicately push down on Kurapika’s stomach, making the other whine as cum escapes him. He briefly wondered what it would be like if he could get Kurapika full of their children, not knowing the same thought was flying inside the boy’s mind.

"You're so delicious...so sweet...you're so good..." Chrollo says, stroking his hair. "I-I'm not..."  
"You are. I want you to stay," Chrollo says, licking the side of his face. Kurapika's eyes widened, looking at the man in shock. The boy sighs, looking at the clock to see it was rounding up to 5 am. "Maybe some other time." Kurapika kisses His forehead. Suddenly, Chrollo sways as he falls to bed asleep. “Wait-” “Good night Chro.” he whispers as Chrollo finally closes his eyes to rest.  


After settling Chrollo as if nothing happened, Kurapika whines as he feels more of his cum slide down his thigh. Lamenting on the fact he hadn't brought a plug to keep it in. He wanted to play with him more, to have Chrollo fill him until he couldn't anymore, but he's pretty sure the man had prior plans by 8 am and he wasn't selfish enough to take up that much of his time for his needs.

So he sighs as he gathers his clothes, either way, he got what he wanted. Chrollo's drive fed him enough that he could probably last for 3 months with feeding again. However... Kurapika looks back to the sleeping Chrollo, he's not sure he can continue to abstain—not when he has someone that can take care of him so well. He quietly left through the window, Chrollo carelessly left open, closing it on his way out.

As the morning sun filters through his window and his 6:50 am alarm blares out in his ears, Chrollo wakes up. He moans as he stretches his aching muscles. Last night, he had a vividly wet dream of his librarian crush. His cheeks turn ruddy red as he remembers the soft curves and heat that engulfed his cock. Speaking of his cock, he sighs as it stood erect under the sheets. Cold shower it is then. As he stood up from his bed, he noticed something glint on the floor. 

It was an earring—a red tear dropped earring hanging from a chain, Kurapika’s earrings. Chrollo momentarily panics. Had he somehow snatched it? He hadn’t visited the library in a day or two, what if the blonde was looking for it? Though that didn’t make sense, sure he has butter finger tendencies but he rarely interacts with the boy. Getting way too transfixed on his features rather than speaking at times. He’ll think about it later after he takes a shower. 

As he finished dressing up, he set off. His first priority is to attend classes, meet up with the troupe and look up the closest places to buy weed. Then, he'll take his second trip of the day to visit the library.

An hour later, Chrollo had his classes. He didn't have too much trouble since he was intelligent and prepared most of the time. Though, he did encounter a few moments where he didn't know the answers to questions, he blames that on his mind conjuring up the images from his dream. Nevertheless his mind was focused on his next goal.  
After school, he had planned to meet up with the rest of his troupe. He didn't want to do it too early though since he didn't want to be seen skipping school.

Nothing much happened with them either, though Phinks did offer to be the one looking for weed instead. He accepted, thankful for the offer. Perhaps he'd been thinking of visiting the library way too excitedly. Now here he was, at the library. He breathed in the scent of old books. Nobody really visits the library, only a handful of faces he can count with one hand.

With that he walked up to the front desk where Kurapika sat. As usual, there he was with his staple cup of warm black coffee—reading a large hardbound book. Looking surprisingly energized, maybe something good happened to him. "Excuse me, is this the library?" Chrollo asks the boy at the desk.  
"Obviously." Kurapika rolls his eyes. Chrollo can’t help but remember his wet dream again from last night.

“It’s good to see you again. What book do you need to borrow—“ “you’re not wearing your earring.” Chrollo interrupts. “Ah.” Kurapika’s hands go up to his left ear. “It’s missing. I didn’t find it this morning.” Kurapika confesses, looking sad at the loss of his earring. “Is this yours?” Chrollo digs around his coat until he finds the earring in question. The adorable librarian lets out a small gasp as he takes the earring. Chrollo clenches his fist at the similarity of the sounds to his dream.

“How did you find it?” He asks, looking at it carefully before putting it in his ear where it belongs. “...Somewhere.” Chrollo mumbles looking away. The other nods. “I see, thank you—for finding it I mean. Do you..?” Kurapika gestures towards the books. Chrollo shook his head “N-no that’s all. I’m still reading the book I borrowed before. I’ll return it before the deadline.” Chrollo quickly turns away, willing the arousal rising in him from remembering last night’s dream. Kurapika hums.

“Okay. See you next time, _Chro_.”

He skids to a stop. Chro... Chrollo looks back to see Kurapika smiling at him. His eyes glinted red like his earring. Kurapika waves his hands as he sends him off.

**Author's Note:**

> :0 I'm practicing. I'm so sorry for this crap.


End file.
